Archidon
Archidons serve as the light ranged unit for Order Empire. Their decent speed allows for kiting which can be devastating in hit-and-run attacks. Thanks to their speed and good offence, they are favoured and used highly among high level players. Appearance Archidons are basic stick figures that are equipped with a quiver of arrows and a bow. Although their weapons are just plain black, they can be upgraded to numerous amounts of colourful weaponry. Stats Note: The Stick Empires community previously had no numerical information on Damage or Speed, so these values were merely comparative. All numerical data is now derived from http://stickempires-rts.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:2437 Abilities Fire Arrows The sole ability of the Archidons. Costing 50 gold and 100 mana to research, this ability can be used at any time for 5 mana per arrow. These flaming arrows have a longer range, and do more damage (twice the damage of a standard arrow) and causes burn damage. They are normally fired in one volley, as shown in the image. These arrows can be fired normally or straight upwards, coming down on enemies from above. However, Archidons only fire arrows vertically if the enemy is on the edge of their range. These vertically fired arrows can be easier to dodge, but can circumvent blocking measures such as walls. Uses Archidons are one of the main damaging parts of the Spearcher - a combinations of Speartons and Archidons. They have the capability to be one of the most damaging ranged units in the game with their speed, range (second highest) and damage (in large numbers). As such, Archidons become a crucial part of armies in the early-game and mid-game instead of Albowtross because of their lower cost, speed, and population. They can also be microed in various ways such as kiting, forward kiting etc. making them a good unit for pressure and hit-and-run attacks. With kiting, you can deal damage while retreating, and then when the enemy retreats you can forward kite to deal even more damage. However, Archidon arrows are not armour-piercing. Therefore late-game, they are not a good part of the army and should be replaced with Enslaved Giants, Magikill, Albowtross, or Merics. Trivia *Archidons were buffed in the past. They had their price reduced from 350 gold to 300. *Archidons are slightly slower than Swordwrath, and can be caught if fleeing. *Fire Arrows used to be no different from other arrows, except in range. This was fixed in a patch, obviously. *In real life, fire arrows have a shorter range than regualr arrows fired from the same bow and do less damage, with the potential fear-inducing of incoming flaming projectiles being the only advantage. *In Stick War 2, even though the fire arrows did not cause burn, when your Archidons used the fire arrows when a unit such as a Spearton is at critical health, when the fire arrows hit him and he dies he will be on fire. The same animation applies to Crawlers, Swordwraths, and Juggerknights. *When an Archidon kills a Swordwrath, a unique kill animation will play, where the arrow hits the Swordwrath in the head. This is not considered a duel animation because it is available to all players, not just gold members. *It is said that a group of 5 Archidons can take down one Spearton with kiting if granted enough space. *The nation of Archidons was known as the Archidonis in the original Stick War game. *Archidons can no longer be killed instantly by the magikill explosion. This was due to Burn reducing the instant damage of a Magikill Blast. However, Archidons will still fall victim to burn if not healed in time. Category:Units